


One of Those Days

by Idreamofhazel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comforting Sam Winchester, Depression, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 23:39:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18904996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idreamofhazel/pseuds/Idreamofhazel
Summary: A fic about Sam helping you through a "bad day."Originally posted March 2016 on Tumblr.





	One of Those Days

You woke up under the warm covers, poking your head out just a bit to see where Sam was. The bed was empty beside you, so you knew that Sam had probably been up working on research. You nuzzled your head back under the covers and laid there, staring into the dark. It was quiet and peaceful underneath your blankets. Honestly, you could lay there for hours and not be bothered to get up and do anything, but guilt tugged at your heart when you thought about all your responsibilities and how you couldn’t just forget about them and leave them to someone else. So you forced yourself out of bed. You walked out of your room and down the bunker halls to the kitchen. The smell of coffee comforted you and made the thought of staying awake seem not so bad, but that feeling was still in the back of your mind, the desire to stay hidden under the covers all day.

You saw Sam and Dean sitting at the table, both with books and coffee.

“Good morning guys,” you said softly, your voice still not adjusted to wakefulness.

“Good morning, sunshine!” Dean was awfully enthusiastic today. Normally you appreciated it, but today it just felt tiring.

“Good morning, beautiful,” Sam came over to give you a hug and plant a kiss on your forehead. As he enveloped you in his arms, you buried your face into his warm chest. He started to let go, expecting a short hug, but you you stayed a moment longer. Once you let go, Sam looked down at you, concern in his eyes, but you smiled at him and walked over to get some coffee.

You were silent as you poured the black, steaming liquid into your mug and you didn’t say a word as you sat down at the table. Your mind began to wander. You sipped your coffee as you thought about how nice it would be to not have to deal with the constant “go go go” of life. There was always something to be done, people to talk to, to-do’s to mark off the list, monsters to research…

“(Y-N)? Hey! You in there?” Dean was waving his hand in front of your face. You looked up and across the table.

“Hm?” you mumbled.

Dean chuckled, “A bit spacey today, are we? I was trying to tell you about this hunt we found.”

Sam was siting beside you, watching you intently. You mustered up some energy to talk to Dean.

“Oh, yeah? What is it?”

Dean launched into the story, telling you about the murders and the lore. You paid enough attention in order to get the jist of what he was saying, but it was becoming harder as he went on. It’s not that you didn’t care about the case. Most of the time you were eager to hear about where you guys would head next and you enjoyed listening to Dean’s amusing take on the events, but sometimes, and more often lately, you felt lethargic. It seemed like any socialization or chore meant dragging yourself around, mustering up just enough energy to talk or get things done until you could go back to your room to be by yourself. Sam noticed this about you. Every time. He could always pick up on the signals. And that’s why, when Dean finished talking and got up to get things ready for the hunt, Sam stayed back to talk to you.

“Hey, (Y-N), is everything ok?” he asked.

“What do you mean?”

“You’re just, off in your own little world today. And you seemed like something was wrong when you came in earlier.”

“Oh, yeah I’m ok, just tired, you know,” You tried to laugh, but it came out a little forced. That’s when Sam turned and scooted his chair closer to you and put his hand on one of yours.

“Another one of those days?” He was so observant, so intuitive. You didn’t understand how you were so lucky to find someone who knew you so well.

You sighed. “I guess so, yeah…” You couldn’t look at him. Sometimes it was embarrassing admitting when you had days like this.

Sam gripped your hand a little tighter and asked, “What do you need? Tell me what’s going on, please.”

“I- I don’t even know. I just don’t feel like doing anything. I feel like it takes ten tons of energy just to speak. And I, I have this horrible feeling in my gut, like I’m terribly sad and empty. That probably doesn’t even make any sense…” Your voice trailed off.

“Hey, (Y-N), look at me.” You managed to make some eye contact with Sam. “We don’t have to do this case right now. Dean might even be able to do it solo. Tell me what you need.”

You gave him a small smile. “I don’t even know, Sam. I just, I just don’t want to do anything. I just want to curl up in a ball and stay warm and safe and away from everything for awhile. But I know we can’t right-”

“(Y-N),” Sam cut you off, “Stop, it’s ok. Wait here for a minute, ok?” 

You nodded and Sam left the kitchen. He was gone for just a few minutes. 

“Ok, so Dean is going to check out the case. That should give us a day or so, and if you’re up for it and it turns out to be our kind of thing, we’ll join him then, ok?”

“But Dean might need us and I don’t want to mess things up-”

“No, stop it. You know that Dean understands. He may not always notice it like I do, but he loves you too and would do anything to help you. He’ll be fine, we’ve worked it out. Now let’s get you back to bed, ok? Unless you want to eat something?”

You gave Sam a half smile, knowing that what he said was right. “No, I’m ok for now. Thank you.”

Sam got up and you followed his lead. He grabbed your hand as you walked back to the bedroom. You moved closer to him, prompting him to put his arm around you as you made your way through the bunker again. 

When you got to your bedroom, Sam pulled back the covers and you sat down. Sam went around to the other side and climbed into bed, laying down.

“Come here,” he said, putting his arm out across the bed.

You laid down, snuggling close to his body, your head in his chest. He pulled the covers over the two of you and wrapped his arm around you. Right there, in that moment, everything was perfect. You were warm and safe, listening to the sound of Sam’s breathing. For now, there was nothing you had to do. You closed your eyes, putting your arm around Sam as you pulled yourself as close as you could get, and you let the empty feeling in your stomach fade away as you took in Sam’s warmth and love.


End file.
